


Leaf

by Tommyboy



Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not the best of titles .. but word challenge "leaf"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaf

Rawhide turned the leaf in his fingers looking at its front and back and wondering what little things were living in it.

He enjoyed going to the lab, doing the experiments he had done so long ago it seemed.

Taking the leaf and putting it under the optic microscope he let it take its pictures across the leaf. On the screen of the computer came individual pictures of its structure. Soon the pictures revealed what he was looking for, the little insects that were eating from within the leaf, bringing it to early death.


End file.
